Meet Det Adam Hunter
by GleekJonasFreak
Summary: When the squad gets a case invoving a fifteen year old girl does it bring back memories for olivia and her ex- boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my second fanfic for svu so I hope you enjoy

**Hey everyone this is my second fanfic for svu so I hope you enjoy. svuismylife**

**It was quarter to one in the morning and Detective Olivia Benson had just sat down at her desk to rest. It had been a long night for her because she had just finished a really rough case and all she wanted to do was sleep.**

**A boy walked up to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Olivia jumps up because he scared her. She turns around to see a small thin boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes wearing black pajama pants and a white t-shirt.**

"**Jake is that you?" Olivia says rubbing her eyes to see if she was just seeing things.**

"**Hi Olivia yeah it's me Jake." Says the small teenaged boy.**

"**What are you doing here in Manhattan at one in the morning?" she says forcing Jake to sit down in her chair.**

"**I live here with my mom and I'm here because I need you to help me with something." Jake response putting his hand down on the desk.**

"**Honey what do you want me to help you with, did someone hurt you?" She asks nervously kneeling down beside him.**

"**No Olivia, no one hurt me they hurt Molly." Jake says crying.**

"**Where is Molly?" Olivia says looking the boy in the eyes.**

"**On the bench in the hallway. She said she won't come in because she scared to tell anyone." **

"**Sweetheart you stay here and I'll go get Molly." Olivia says and gets up and walks to the hallway where the girl was sitting.**

"**Hey Molly do you remember me?" She says sitting down next to the girl who was wear SpongeBob pajamas.**

"**Yeah a little I guess, your 'Livia right?" Molly says trying to look up but doesn't.**

"**Yeah, sweetie do you want to tell me why Jake brought you here?" She lays a hand over the girls shoulder.**

"**Not really he made me come here, but I don't want to tell please 'Livia don't make me tell!" Molly says with tears running down her face.**

**What do you think really happened to Molly and why she won't tell? Well you're going to have to wait. Thanx R & R svuismylife.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you to all of you, who have read and reviewed the first chapter of my wonderful story

**Thank-you to all of you, who have read and reviewed the first chapter of my wonderful story. I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while but a lot has been going on. I just got news that my uncle has leukemia and I have been very sick. It is also Thanksgiving here in Canada so I've been extremely busy. But here is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy! **

**It was already past one in the morning and Olivia had been sitting next to Molly for about ten minutes while the little girl just cried in her arms. **

"**Molly, sweetheart you have to talk to me sometime?" Olivia says lifting Molly's head up to face hers.**

"**I know I got to 'Livia but I can't" Molly says**

"**I know you're scared but I'm right here with you and no one is going to hurt you." Olivia leans in closer to the girl.**

"**Okay, I tell but can we wait till my daddy gets here?" Molly says trying to let a smile break free.**

"**Of course we can, but let's go wait at my desk with Jake." Olivia says as she grabs the fifteen year old girls hand and walks into the room where Jake was talking to her partner.**

"**Jakey, I'm sorry that I have to put you trough all of this." Molly says giving her brother a hug.**

**Jake pats his sister on the back and says "I am your older brother and I am supposed to take care of you and that is what I am doing" **

**A half an hour later Mr. Hunter shows up with two other girls. One of the girls was Molly's twin sister and the other was Molly's younger sister. The two girls were still wearing the pajamas.**

"**Molly are you okay?" The concerned six foot tall father says.**

"**Daddy!" Molly jumps from her chair and runs into her fathers arms.**

**Olivia turns around to see a man that she hasn't seen in years standing behind her with Molly warped around his waist.**

"**Hey, Adam long time, no see huh?" She says.**

"**I guess so Olivia, what's the big emergency?" He says trying to get his daughter to let go of him.**

"**Molly's the big emergency dad." Jake says.**

"**You left me a message saying that Molly is hurt. What do you mean but that?" He says looking confused.**

"**Dad I can't explain and I'm not going to Molly is." **

"**Adam we need you here because Molly won't tell us what happened unless you were here." Olivia says.**

"**Olivia I tell you now if you want?" Molly says with her hair in her face.**

"**Okay sweetie, Dad's going to be outside the window okay." Olivia says pointing to the window.**

"**I know that Olivia I have been to Daddy's precinct before." Molly says sarcastically.**

"**Umm, Olivia who's going to watch the girls?" Adam asks.**

"**They girls can go upstairs with Fin; Jake is going to talk with Elliott." **

**The two girls follow Fin upstairs to the loft, while Jake follows Elliott to the next interview room.**

**After everyone has been settled Olivia takes Molly into the interview room next to Jakes.**

"**Okay Molly can you tell me why Jake brought you here?" Olivia asks.**

"**Jake brought me here because someone was hurting me." Molly says with her face down.**

"**Who was hurting you?"**

"**I don't know who he was; he just came into my room trough the window and took off his pants before he woke me up." Molly starts to cry.**

"**Then…" Olivia starts to push her.**

"**I can't tell you, I can't!" Molly puts her legs up on her chair and lays her chin on top.**

"**Molly you can tell me."**

"**No I can't, Daddy I want to go home!" **

**After Molly says that Adam comes bursting through the door.**

"**That's enough Olivia; please can we try again tomorrow?" He says holding his crying fifteen year old daughter in his arms.**

"**Sure."**

**Are you wondering who did this to Molly will kept on wondering and watch for updates. Thanks Please r & R. 3 svuismylife4always**


End file.
